1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a process for producing a pressure vessel having an enveloping body which occupies an arch shape in its predetermined installation position, wherein the enveloping body has pillow-shaped portions which are connected to one another by stamped transitions at the inner diameter area of the enveloping body.
2. Description of the Related Art
DE 102 28 021 B4 describes a vibration damper having an annular compensating space in which a pressure vessel is arranged. The pressure vessel comprises an enveloping body of foil material welded at its outer edge to form a pillow shape. By stamping the pillow-shaped blank, the pressure vessel can be installed in the annular compensating space of the vibration damper to form as few folds as possible.
As can be seen from FIG. 2 in DE 102 28 021 B4, the stamping leads to necking between two neighboring pillow-shaped portions, i.e., at the outer wall and at the inner wall of the enveloping body. Therefore, the annular cross section of the compensating space is not made use of to an optimal extent.